The Terradactyl Game
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: One little game Aqua and Ventus decide to play leads to a near heart attack for Terra. What happens? Read to find out.


Title: The Terradactyl Game.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep.

Genre: Friendship/Humor.

Characters: Terra, Ventus, and Aqua.

Rating: K (I guess).

Begin!

Author's Note: Hey it's me again. This fic was inspired by a game I played at camp called The Pterodactyl Game. It's over a year overdue, but here it is. Vlad, the disclaimer if you will.

Vladimir: Too. Poor. To. Own. On with the fic.

It was a peaceful day in The Land of Departure. The sun was shining brightly through the window in Terra's room. The aspiring Keyblade Master was relaxing on his futon, arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed, wearing an expression of utmost contentment. Master Eraqus had given his three young students a day off, and while Terra would've liked to spend it training, his two best friends were off playing some game. He'd told them to at least be careful about where they played, but they'd just waved off his concerns and told him to relax. So, that's exactly what he was doing. He had to admit, lying in his futon after a hard week of training felt pretty good. Stretching his arms out above his head, he was just about to fall asleep when he heard a scream come from down the hall. He bolted upright, suddenly alert. 'That wasn't just any scream... It was Ven's scream!' Terra thought. 'Ventus had screamed "Terra!" He must be in trouble and need my help! Oh no, if Ven was in trouble, then what happened to Aqua!? They were together, so shouldn't that mean-'

"Terrrrrra!"

'There! That was Aqua's scream! I have to find my friends, now!' He jumped out of his futon and ran to the door, flung it open, and stopped just outside of it. He looked left and right, and realized that he didn't know which way to go. 'If only there was some sort of sign to tell me-'

"Terrraaaa!"

His head snapped towards the sound of Ventus' voice. Left it was.

He ran down the hallway, thoughts whirling as he went. 'What happened to Ven and Aqua? It must be bad if they were both calling for me. I just hope they can hold out until I get there.'

He came to another intersection. 'Left, right, or forward...'

"Teeerrrraaaaa!"

'Right.' Aqua's scream came from his right, so he turned and continued running in that direction.

He hated this. He really did. Not knowing what was happening to his friends, but knowing that they needed him was driving Terra crazy with worry. If something happened that he could've prevented, if Ventus or Aqua were hurt, he would never forgive himself. 'Relax' he thought. If this is what happens when he decides to relax, then he was never going to relax again!

"Teeerrrrraaaa!"

Ven's scream came from beyond a door he recognized to lead to the main hall. He began a mental countdown on how long it would take him to reach it. '10, 9, 8...'

"Terraaaa!"

'I'm almost there, Aqua. 7, 6, 5...'

"Teeeerrrrraaaaa!"

'Don't worry, Ven, I'm coming. He pushed himself to run faster, and summoned his Keyblade. 4, 3, 2...'

"Terraaaa!"

He kicked open the door, Keyblade at the ready, and yelled "I'm here!" Quickly scanning his eyes over the room for whatever was causing his friends to scream, he was immensely confused when all he saw was Ventus standing on tiptoe, his face screwed up into a silly expression, and Aqua backing away, doubled-over and laughing while holding her sides. Ven pumped his fists in the air shouted "Yes! I win!"

He relaxed his stance, letting his Keyblade disappear, though he still had confusion written all over his face. "Okay, someone please explain to me what's going on. Why were you guys screaming "Terra"?" He frowned when Aqua kept laughing and Ventus started doing a victory dance. "Answer me! I was really worried about you guys!"

Aqua looked up at him, wiping tears from her eyes, and straightened up. "We-we were playing a game."

"A game that I totally won!" Ventus cut in, still victory-dancing away.

"What game?" Terra asked. "The 'give Terra a heart attack by making him worry about his friend's' game?"

Ventus stopped his victory-dancing and smiled at him. "No, the Pterodactyl game. You say the word 'pterodactyl' really loudly in as funny a way as possible without showing your teeth to make the other person laugh, thus making them show their teeth and lose."

He looked at Ventus suspiciously. If the word you were saying is 'pterodactyl', why was I only hearing the 'ptero' part?" He asked. Ventus opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Aqua.

"We were saying the 'dactyl' part really quietly." She smiled at him. "It sounds funnier that way, don't you think?"

He gave Aqua an unamused look. "Yeah, hilarious. Your little game made me think you were calling for me because you were in danger. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Aqua's smile fell. "Terra, we weren't trying to worry you. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Terra." Ventus said. "Please forgive us?" He gave Terra his best puppy dog face. He looked down into his younger friend's eyes, sighing a bit. He'd always had a soft spot for Ventus, and viewed him as the little brother he never had. He just couldn't stay mad at him. Smiling, he ruffled Ven's hair. "Yeah, I forgive you two. Just try not to scare me like that again, okay?"

Ventus laughed and batted away his hand. "Promise."

Aqua chimed in with "Don't make promises you know you can't keep, Ven."

"Hey!" Ventus exclaimed.

Terra and Aqua laughed at their younger friend's expense, making Ven pout and cross his arms. He stopped laughing, though the smile never left his face. "Well, I'm going back to my room to get some sleep now. Bye guys." He turned around and started heading back the way he came.

"Okay, see you later, Terra!" Ventus called.

"See you, Terra!" Aqua called as well.

He waved over his shoulder at his friends, pushing open the door and smiling when he heard Aqua ask Ven for a rematch. His friends sure were strange, but he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Author's Note: Yeah, I really played this game at camp. Silly, huh? Hope you enjoyed reading. See you next time I write, my lovlies!

Updated as of 4/25/13 for spacing, spelling, and grammar mistakes.


End file.
